Amnestic Flame
by Searhuin
Summary: She lives a normal life with a boyfriend who adores her with family and friends who love her. She goes to school like everyone else. She enjoys her life and wouldn't want to change anything about it. At least that's what she thinks. To Kise it's something else entirely. She's a puppet living in a make belief world, which she did not see being made around her. She is living in a lie
1. Amnesia Hurts

**Chapter One: Amnesia Hurts**

* * *

 **June 18th**

You open your eyes and hear your alarm clock yelling its ass off. It's 7:30 and schools starts at 8:20. _Should be enough to get ready and not arrive late._

You get out of bed and take out your Kaijou uniform. The school is mostly famous for its basketball team and Kise Ryouta. The model is actually one of your remember the day he spoke to you. He started blabbering about all his different hobbies, it was hard not to get up and leave or tell him to shut up. On top of that the Sluts-for-Kise (his fan group) always follow him around whenever they get the chance. So not only do you have to deal with a blonde idiot ranting about his hobbies (which is probably equal to the number of girlfriends he's had), but you also have to suffer through the screaming and yelling conjured by his fan girls. You ended up telling the Sluts-for-Kise to go fuck them selves (like they do every night) and leave you guys alone. _Just like badass!_ You can say that's where things started off between the two of you.

You started talking more and more and then BAM! Just like that you were with...Kimoto Ryohei ( _Even though he never asked me out)_. Ryohei is truly amazing. He's average looking but he's smart. He's also a basketball god tied to Kagami (but then again you don't really know much about basketball so…). However every time you try to recall how you met you find that you're unable to. One day it was just Kise and you in your own little world (trying not to embarrass yourself). It was almost like you were lovers and then it was just Ryohei. He is a gorgeous creature like no other on this planet. _Ok he's not that beautiful._ It was around that time that Kise became…well "off". That aside today Ryohei and you are going on a date after school. _I guess this is the part where he's my boyfriend right?_ When you're all ready to go and you take out your phone to text Ryohei. On the screen you see that Ryohei has already sent you something. You press your finger on the text preview and hold it there until it opens. It says:

Dear Sugar,

I wish you a wonderful morning. I can't wait to see your (eye color) honey eyes and smell your (favorite scent) scent as I hold you tight against my beating heart. I'll lover you for an eternity. I'll love you until you break and even then I won't stop loving you for you are the sole reason of my existence. (Sorry if I sound dramatic my lady.)

"Sheesh, can you ever not be a drama queen?" You ask myself unimpressed by his words "from the heart". _Ding-dong_.

"Huh? Who is it?" You walk to the door and peek through the door hole. There standing in all his glory was your friend Kise. _Wait, why is he here?_ The only person who ever showed up at your door in the morning was Ryohei. You open the door and welcome him.

"Domo* _! Today's our last day of exams are you ready?"

"I take it you are too huh Kise?" You make your way to the train station. Kise and you reach the train station in laughter because of his model fail stories. _Today is the usual Kise_. You swipe your cards and wait for the train to arrive. Kise looks at the beach poster ad and his eyes lighten up.

"What's wrong Kise? Have you been there before?" He snaps out of his gaze and looks at you.

"Ah yes… I have been there before. It was a great experience." Kise slowly starts to drift back to his time at the beach and you can see the dreamy yet loving look settle down on his face. "I'd never felt so much joy and happiness in my life before." His radiant smile gives off positive wave of energy. You love the look on Kise's face. His golden silk hair shown in the sunlight, bewitching you.

"Wow. I can tell by that smile that you really enjoyed yourself. Who exactly was this special person?" You ask in a teasing manner. You can see him stiffen up and he looks at the poster with sad puppy eyes.

"She…she was someone I can never forget. She made my heart pound like no other girl I could have ever fantasized about. She was perfect— No more than perfect. She was everything that was too pure, to good to exist on this planet. She was mine, and I was hers. We were one perfect copy of paradise." He looks on remembering everything like it was yesterday.

"Er...Kise what happened to her?" You are a little too curious for your own good. Kise has never told you about this girl and you have never seen her either. On top of that she seems to be quiet recent. Kise looks at you, eyes full of pity and sorrow. _This isn't normal. Kise never gets this upset._

"She was taken from me without even her even knowing. Everyday I wait for the day the stars will align themselves and will vanquish the akuma* that dared separate us. On that day everything will be clear. She who left me will finally come back on her own." He smiled a tearful smile. One that breaks you inside. He quickly recovered as he enters the train. You trail behind looking at the beach poster in utter bewilderment. _It's the same as that time._ You remember the argument Kise and Ryohei had over who was best fit to walk you to school. Ryohei had won since he was your "boyfriend" but you could tell Kise wasn't going to let it slide. Following the argument Kise had said:

"A year from that day she'll know and won't forgive you. A year from then she'll get everything back. This nightmare will finally be over… and so will you." Then he had left.

That was the first time Kise became weird _It's almost as if he'd been possessed._ What exactly had happened to Kise?


	2. Ignition

Chaper 2: Ignition

* * *

June 19

After your rather shocking reunion with Kise, Ryohei and you had gone out after school to a small café with everyone (which ruined your suppose to be date) and you had decided to celebrate the beginning of summer at Takewake Beach. Kise had been the one to suggest it and you're headed there today. You sat next to Ryohei in the bus on the way there today. You weren't able to get your mind off of the things Kise had said. " _She was taken away from me without her even knowing." How exactly could someone be taken away from their lover without them ever knowing that?_ None of this made sense. You just didn't get it. First he said that on "that day" ms. Mine who isn't mine will remember that she was robbed from her lover and won't forgive "akuma". Who exactly is this "akuma" or nobody that he's talking about? _Don't think too much about it just focus on trying to enjoy today._ _I mean you're going to a beach with your boyfriend. Calm down and forget about what Kise said._ Forget just like the girl in his story. _Shit no! Stop it. Just stop._ _You can do this just focus on everything else and let this be. Let it—_

"_ are you alright? Is everything okay?" Kagami looks at me with a look of concern on his face. He has always been the type to read your read expression and tell when there's something wrong. You look around to see everyone was looking at you.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of all the fun things we could do once we get there." You put on your best smiling face to convince them that nothing was wrong. 15 minutes later the bus arrives at Takewake Beach. You unloaded your luggage and go to the hotel to get your keys.

"Domo, I would like to get the keys for our room. We have already registered…" The room service woman studied you for a while and then said.

"I remember you! You're the girl who won the beach ball tournament with the blonde. I thought you said you were going to France this summer? Liked us too much?" She starts to laugh and you laugh along with her not knowing what was happening.

"Uh… yes it's quiet the place to spend celebrate the beginning of summer. Er, could we please have our keys to install ourselves before we really let loose?" You tried to sound as polite as you could.

"Of course, here. Your room is room number 468 on the fourth floor. I hope you enjoy your stay. If you have any questions please feel free to contact the room service department." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "If you have any personal questions feel free to ask me anything. The name is Awashimaru Kyouko."

"Ah,… thank you?" _What in the world? France? Beach ball tournament? I've been here before? No way. There's no way I could have been here and_ _ **not**_ _know._ You reach the others who have also received their keys. Kuroko and Kagami are together in the same room. This was the same case fro Midorima and Akashi, Momoi and Riko, and Kise was sleeping in the same room as Aomine. You get your things ready to sun tan and go swimming. You lay down back to the sun and let yourself enjoy the heat. Time flies by while your sleeping sun tanning. Even after you had left the beach for dinner you could still feel the suns heat on your back. You wear a short flowy navy blue cocktail dress to dinner. You are served crab, langoustine, shrimps and other seafood. You watch as Kise skillfully breaks the crab leg open and eats out the flesh. You decide to try doing it yourself. You take a crab leg place both of your hands on each side of the limb and push down as hard as you can until the limb breaks and the sauce splashes all over your face.

"Well that worked out well." You say sarcastically. Everyone at the table starts laughing with you. Ryohei takes a crab leg and decided to show you how it's done.

"Let me show you how it's done. First of you grab the leg like this _cchi…" You quickly look up to see if Kise was talking to you. Kise is talking to Riko about how the Generation of Miracles always bullied him in middle school. Next to you Ryohei is continuing with his instructions. _What the hell jus happened? I thought I heard him call me _cchi._ You observe Ryohei until you're convinced that your mind is playing tricks on you. You couldn't get yourself finish what is in your plate. _Something is off._ First the room service woman says that she's seen you before but you don't remember ever having set foot. Second she mentioned that you had been here with a blond. The only other blond who had been here was Kise. Now your mind is playing tricks on you. You look up at Ryohei as he reaches out and puts his hand on yours and asks you with a worried voice if everything is all right. However it's not him or his voice that you hear. It's Kise.


	3. Irreversible Wildfire

Irreversible Wildfire

 _No…what is this_? Suddenly you see and hear him clearly again. Ryohei doesn't say what he usually says. Instead he says something that Kise would say. At that moment your head bursts into a sphere of pain. It feels like bullet is ricocheting in my brain. It. hurts. a lot. You can barely breathe. Your head. You're not sure you still have one. You hear your heart. Dadum. Dadum. Dadum. Growing louder. Red. Everywhere. You're spinning. Falling. Tumbling. Flying. Being lifted by something. Then it stops. It happens. You see it. You can hear it. People. Multiple people. You can hear other things too. Click, cling, ching. Silverware. People are laughing.

Slowly the red starts to fade and your vision progressing from a complete blur of unidentifiable objects and animate beings to waiters and tourists walking around. Your ears also begin to get in tune and go from a bunch of sounds to words and laughter. Looking around you spot a chandelier that oddly resembles the one from the dinning hall you were in just seconds ago. If you remember correctly your table was to the right of the chandelier close to grand glass windows that privileged the diners to the view of a beautiful sea. Sure enough you saw yourself sitting there with…Kise. You were sitting side-by-side eating crab just like they had been with Ryohei tonight. You while were laughing with Kise you shared the loving look that couples share. Your laughter didn't die down normally. It was more forced to end since the mood between you to was the perfect mood for a casual kiss or peck on the lips. You stared not really knowing what to feel. You two seemed to be enjoying yourself while sharing the passionate kiss. It felt like you two would never let go. _Is this…real or made up?_

From the corner of your eye a spark of light caught our eye. You turn to see where it came from. Behind you there was a rather young boy with light brown hair that could easily be mistaken for dirty blonde. He was tall and you could tell by his muscles and his broad shoulders and his arm muscles that he plays basketball. His head was facing the ground so you couldn't see his face. _Hmm. That guy reminds me of someone I know. It's at the tip of my tongue. You stare harder trying to find the thing that made him seem oddly similar. The guy does have Aomine's tan but he doesn't have the dark blue hair so Aomine is out. It's definitely not any of the other members of the GOM since he isn't really "white" or has light skin color. Shit! Is it Silver, Nebuya… no he's probably eating, training or yelling MUSCLES during the summer anyways. Why can't I get my finger on IT?!_ You see the guy turn around and at that moment your freezes. Your heart stops beating completely. Done. Your mouth drops and your eyes open in shock as if you've just seen someone's arm get cut off and swallowed alive (get the reference).

They mystery boy was no other than your boyfriend Ryohei. On one of the trays he was holding was my favorite drink. He sets the tray on a nearby table and searched for something in his pocket. He pulls out a small bottle as big as a glue stick and pours the content inside what you presume is your drink. You have no idea whether he's pouring in a drug or another liquid that's just as harmful. After mixing in the contents he picks up the tray and makes his way to you without anyone knowing that something ever changed in your drink. He reached your table and gave Kise the non-contaminated drink and gave you the contaminated drink. You thank him and you raise your drink to make toast with Kise. _No, don't drink it!_ You run towards yourself avoiding waiters and people. The past you withdrew the cup from Kise's cup. Its next destination was your mouth. You had barely gotten to the table row where you were seated. _If the past me drinks it, it's over. Done. I'll … I'll forget everything!_ You jumped on the first table and started leaping your way to your table. The past you is at table 67 and the current you is three tables away from yourself. _Just three more table. Only three more to go and I can save myself!_ The past you brought the cup closer to your mouth. You were only a table away. You could see the smirk forming on his face. He knew. He knew that once you drank this it was all over. You were his. _Bastard._ You jump off emitting all your leg muscles strength. The cup was a couple centimeters from you lips and you are in mid air. You have enough time to crash into your past self and prevent her (you) from drinking it. _Yes! I've got it. It's over. All the mysteries and secrets will finally end!_ You're only centimeters away from your target. Your left hand is already to swat the cup away. You close your eyes just as you are about to crash into yourself. Yes. It's over! I've won! You're still flying through the air. _What? How come I didn't feel the impact?_ You open your eyes and see that you're about to crash into a table however you never feel the impact. You go straight through and land on the ground. You lay there dumbfounded when the realization dawns over you that this is all a memory and that you can't touch or feel any of the objects that are currently in this room. _No…_ You slowly turn around horrified to see yourself happily gulp down the contaminated drink. _No. NOOOOOOOOO!_


	4. Spirited Deception

Chapter Four: Spirited Deception

Suddenly your head stopped throbbing. Everything was back to normal. Ryohei is holding you telling you that everything was going to be all right and that you should calm down.

"You! You're a liar!" You yelled as loud as you could. The people near your table started to turn around to face you but you didn't care. "You- I can't believe…I can't believe you drugged me!" The whole dinning hall was staring at you now. Ryohei slowly gets up from his chair and attempts to hold your hand. Instead you step back and he looks like he's in pain. He is searching your eyes for the old you he used to know but he can't find her.

"It wasn't me. I saw..." He looks over at Kise who was staring along with everyone else. "Kise is the one who drugged you." He points at Kise and everyone's eyes are suddenly on Kise. Ryohei continues. "We have all heard Kise saying weird things to you" He looks at everyone the table looking for their approval. "You know as well as I do that he's been trying to break us apart. He's trying to take you away from me." At that moment Aomine rises from his chair and looks at Kise.

"He's right. Kise why can't you accept the fact that _ and Ryohei are happy together?" Momoi and Riko both nod their heads in approval. The crowd slowly starts whispering atrocities about Kise. They are giving him dirty looks and others are just shaking their heads at him. Kise sits there dumbfounded and lost. He's too shocked to say anything. You feel as if a dagger has piercing your heart at an extremely slow rate, making the pain last longer. _Only Kise and I know the truth or what seems like it. This bastard. He sure knows how to get into people's head. But he's not going to stop me from finding out the truth. He's not going to have his way with things. Not again._

"Nice job getting everyone to believe your bullshit Ryohei. You might have everyone fooled but not me." He looks puzzled but you can see the sweat forming on the top of his head.

" I don't understand my dar-."

"Don't call me darling! I'll tell you what happened! A year ago I might have had a relationship or something with Kise but then you came along and randomly drugged me reasons only you know. As a result I find myself dating you! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" You were starting to lose your shit.

"Did Kise tell you all of this? Cause if he did, let me tell you this. It's all wrong." _Ok that's it! I'm done with your bullshit. You want to ridicule me? Well the only one who's gonna be shamed is you!_

"Well Mr. Smarty pants. You think that I'd really believe everything that I hear? For the record Kise didn't tell me any of this. I found out by myself. I have a couple questions for you to answer. First off if you are really my "boyfriend" then why can't I recall ever meeting you?" _I really want to see how you're going to get out of this one._

"Well... I guess you just forgot. I mean _I_ still remember how we met. _So that's the direction you've chosen. It doesn't matter anyways I'm not taking any of your bullshit anymore._

"I find that weird that I would forget where or how I met my boyfriend. On top of that since you know where we met, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me. _I'm not going to lose to a nobody posing as my boyfriend._

"We met here at Takewake Beach during the Beach ball tournament." You can see Kise stiffen. _As far as I can connect the pieces I did "meet" him here but not during the beach ball tournament. Even though the Awamashiru or whatever woman said I had participated in the contest it doesn't make sense that I met him then. I mean I would have had a partner most probably Kise to be able to participate. I don't see anything romantic or anything that could lead to romance because I met someone at a beach ball tournament. But then again which other way could we have met considering he was a waiter here. So he's probably not lying about that._

"Do you have any pictures of the beach ball tournament or it's winners?" You heard Kise ask. It's the first time he's said something since this argument started.

"Oi, Kise nobody asked for your-."

"You can shut your stupid mouth or I'll shut it for you." You snapped at Aomine shutting him down completely. He looked taken aback. "This is a problem between the three of us and as far as I'm concerned the only thing you should be paying attention to is big boobs so until you bell has been rung I suggest you shut it and eat. This is meant for everyone else too." Aomine sat down clearly angered for being treated like a piece of shit but this doesn't concern him. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Kise beaming his eyes out and on my right Ryohei clearly displeased with the fact that Kise and you have the advantage. You turn your attention back to Ryohei and ask him where the pictures Kise mentioned were. He never answers.


	5. The Blazing Veracity

Chapter Five: The Blazing Veracity

"Excuse me. If you don't mind I think you've already caused enough ruckus for a day. Why don't you sit down and finish. It'd be a pity not to be able to savor the fabulous food." Akashi says in a voice so calm that it sounds deadly. However you can see him smiling. He must find this case really amusing. You eventually went back to dinner and everyone continued talking about other things. The chatter and the noise level rose again. Kagami starts talking about his new basketball, which really changes the diner table's atmosphere. After a couple minutes you excuse yourself and head towards the balcony. The stars in the starry sky are shining so bright they look like diamonds on dark blue silk. You star and breath in the nice cool air that smells like the ocean. _Wow this really is a nice place to spend the summer._

"A nice view isn't it?" You turn around to see Akashi behind you gazing up at the sky and then looking at you with that same composed smile.

"Uh, yea. It's really nice. It really helps when you need to take a breather." He moves to be right beside you. "So why exactly did you come out here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To talk to you about the problem you addressed earlier." _Wait what? Akashi knows something about this?_

"What do you mean? Do you know something about this?" He just smiles and looks up at the sky. You patiently wait for him to answer.

"Not really. I don't know as much as you'd want me to know." _Great, that's a shut down._ " However I can still help you. The other day I found a book in Kise's room, which looked rather strange. I looked in a little and if I'm not mistaken it looks like someone's memories were painted or a pictured was glued into it."

"Are you serious?!"

"Mmm. However this is all I know. I didn't investigate any further. Instead I gave the book to a very good friend of mine. Right outside the exit you will see a woman in an evening gown with a book in her hand. Follow her if you want to know more. That is all I can do to help you."

"It's more than enough. Thank you soo much Seijuro-kun!"

You run off the balcony and into the dining hall heading towards the main hall. From the doorframe you can see the hotel woman standing in the doorway talking to one of the staff members who proceeds to bring her to the bar room. You speed walk to the room or bar you saw her enter. After looking around a bit you see her. She's sitting in a nightgown looking ready to attend a classical party. She looks up at you and greets you as you sit down.

"So what exactly is going on?" She asks obviously interested.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened to me the last time I was here." _I don't want her knowing about me screaming in the dining hall. She doesn't need to know that._

"Ah, I see then." She says more to herself than me.

"So...um... so when I asked for my keys this morning you mentioned something about a beach ball tournament that happened last year. Um... I would like to see them...I mean the pictures."

"Huh so you really don't remember anything?" You look down at your laps and start fidgeting with your fingers. While you busy being nervous the waiter brings you orange juice and gives the woman a cup of white wine.

"There's no reason to be shy or nervous. Akashi gave me a pretty strange book to investigate. He said that it was more a photo album rather than a book." She pulls out the book from her hidden tote as you look up to take your orange juice. "A photo album that contains someone's memories." Her eyes become an icy shade of green. " It turns out that it's not the only strange phenomenon about this album. At the end of the album there's a small and fairly puzzle. However none of the pieces are in the album. Instead..." She opens the book and slides it over to you. You can see that the picture frame is in ...

"The picture frames are in the shape of a puzzle piece." You stare at the picture in bewilderment.

"Exactly and it's the same for all the other picture frames. The only difference is that every picture has a different puzzle piece shape."

"So how do you solve the puzzle?" You didn't quiet understand how it tied up with finding the memories.

"Well inside the hard core cover there is a little pocket where the author put a drinking veil. If I understand correctly the person who drinks it will be able to see or at least relive the memories they lost. However it can only be the person who's memories have been taken away from. In other words you're the only person to whom the veil will respond to." She turns the book to the back of the front cover and pulls out the veil from the cover. She looks you straight in the eye. You return her same cold stare.

"Listen carefully what you will see here is meant to stay a secret got it?" _Why should this book or anything inside it stay a secret? Either way I have to find out the truth._

"Yes mam. I'll keep this a secret. Her eyes soften and she hands over the veil.

"Drink this. It's the only way you'll truly be able to clarify everything." You drink the contents and wait for something to happen but nothing does. She indicates for you to look at the book. You turn to the first page and see that there isn't a picture instead staring at you are words. The writing says:

May your lost memories be retrieved.


End file.
